


Sabriel In Paris

by despntiel



Series: Heaven By Your Side Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despntiel/pseuds/despntiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel's first time. Companion fic to Heaven By Your Side, can be read separately but would make more sense if you read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabriel In Paris

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few days after the resolution to Heaven By Your Side (Chapter 9, NOT the epilogue).

Sam groaned, throwing an arm over his face to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight flooding the room. He snuggled deeper into the covers and tugged them up over his shoulders, sighing contentedly as he settled back into sleep. Nothing to do today, nothing at all, he could just lay in bed for hours and catch up on all the sleep he had missed in the past few days...

"Saaaam, wake up! I'm bored," a childlike voice whined from the corner of the room.

"M'tired," the hunter grumbled.

"But you've slept aaaaall day," Gabriel complained. "Let's do something already."

When Sam made no move at all to get up or even respond, the archangel ran over and jumped onto the giant, fluffy bed, landing hard on top of the figure underneath the covers.

"Ow! Dammit, Gabe," Sam hissed as he squirmed to get away from the bony knees and elbows digging into his sides. Blindly flinging out an arm, his hand landed on Gabriel's cheek, and he tried to push him away but instead a warm tongue flicked out and licked a stripe up the side of his palm. "What the hell, man, did you just lick me?" the Winchester cried, jerking back.

"Want me to do it again?" Gabriel asked suggestively while wagging his eyebrows, leaning a little closer over Sam's face.

"I-I'm tired," Sam protested, though neither of them missed the way his breath hitched slightly. The couple had stayed busy over the past few days, spending time with Dean and Castiel and Bobby before they took off to do... well, nothing in particular. Gabriel had brought them to a fancy hotel room – in Paris, Sam discovered when he looked out the giant windows to be greeted by a fantastic view of the Eiffel Tower – and from that point on Sam had been dead to the world on the king-size bed. They hadn't had any time to engage in anything even close to the 'later' Sam had promised the archangel days ago, besides a few stolen kisses and shyly intertwined fingers.

To be completely honest, Sam was a little nervous about it. Though he had never admitted it to anyone, Gabriel wasn't the first guy he'd been attracted to, but he'd never slept with any of them – hadn't kissed them, or even talked to them. It was just shy, inconspicuous admiring from afar. And that was alright with him. It wasn't that he was scared – sex could just be sex in his book, whether with a guy or a girl, it made no difference – he just hadn't felt the need to act on his desires.

But this wasn't just anybody, and this wasn't just sex. It would actually mean something because it was Gabriel, the one person with whom Sam had a relationship that was that-kind-of-special. They had an easy dynamic and brought out the best in each other, and it wasn't stressful or complicated. It was just right.

So yeah, sleeping with Gabriel was a little intimidating in that aspect. But it was also intimidating in that this was a guy who had been with who knows how many lovers, who had experienced things Sam couldn't even imagine, who was probably the number one expert on all things that involved a general lack of clothing. And not even just a guy – an archangel. An archangel that was infinitely stronger and wiser (well, that's debatable) and more powerful than Sam was. Gabriel could undoubtedly have any lover he wanted, and the fact that he chose Sam was a miracle in itself, but now the hunter would have to keep this mighty warrior of God satisfied and that was a lot of pressure and he didn't know if he was really cut out for this kind of thing because what if he couldn't handle it or what if –

"You're gonna give yourself an aneurism, kid," Gabriel said with a quirked eyebrow. "Stop thinking so hard."

"Sorry." Sam blushed and looked up at the archangel's face, a mix of lust and fear etched all over his features.

Gabriel took in a deep breath and stretched out along the hunter's body, fitting snugly between his legs and resting his chin on his arms, which were crossed over Sam's chest. "You know, I'm scared too," he admitted quietly.

"What?" Sam craned his neck to get a better look at Gabriel, taken by surprise at the sudden moment of honesty.

"I know you're scared to do this with me," the archangel continued, staring deep into Sam's hazel eyes, "because you think you're not gonna be good enough, or something stupid like that. But Sam..." He sighed and shook his head slowly. "You're more than good enough without even trying. And it doesn't even matter if you're a horrible lay, though I have a sneaking suspicion that you won't disappoint." A cheeky wink accompanied the last part of his sentence before he became serious again. "As much as it goes against everything I am to say this... I honestly wouldn't give a crap if you didn't want to sleep with me at all. Because I like you just how you are, you know? I care about you a lot, and I don't need sex to know that. So if you'd rather not, we don't have to. But I just want you to know that this isn't easy for me, either. I'm not used to caring about people like this. And this whole lovey-dovey crap is so not my thing."

"You're so good at it, though," Sam teased, effectively ruining the moment.

"Shut up."

The hunter laughed, a deep sound that vibrated through his chest in such a way that Gabriel could feel it more than hear it.

"I'm trying to be serious here," he huffed, smacking Sam lightly on the shoulder.

"I know," the Winchester relented, hands snaking out from under the covers to wrap around the archangel's torso and rub up and down his back. "You know, I care about you a lot too, Gabe."

"Aw, really? Stop, you're making me blush." Gabriel batted his eyelashes, causing another laugh to rumble through the body beneath him.

"Come here," Sam whispered.

Their faces were inches apart, but Gabriel maintained the distance to keep his caramel-colored eyes locked on Sam's for just a moment longer, making sure that this was okay – this was what he wanted, this was what Sam wanted, and when he looked into those hazel orbs, he saw that it was. It was still scary, but a mutual decision had been made that they were going to do this. He slowly began to lean in, feeling the hunter's heartbeat quicken against his chest, holding his breath as their lips brushed so lightly that they could barely tell if they made contact at all, but they knew they had because of the sparks of heat that jolted through them both at the barest touch. Gabriel breathed out heavily in an almost-moan as he dove down to deepen the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck and winding his fingers through the long hair at the back of his head.

Kissing Gabriel was unlike anything Sam had ever experienced before. It was rough and it was needy, a give-and-take sort of thing. Their teeth clashed together almost painfully, and whenever he snaked his tongue into the archangel's mouth, Gabriel sucked on it hard, as if he was trying to swallow him down – when Sam thought about what that mouth would feel like on his cock, he groaned and curled his toes involuntarily. And the guy never seemed to stop to take a breath; when Sam pulled away, struggling to fill his lungs with oxygen, Gabriel just turned his attention to the skin of the hunter's neck or the curve of his jaw or the sensitive dip of his collarbones. Once he had regained his breath, Sam clawed at his shoulders, trying to pull him closer, back up to his mouth, but Gabriel used his unfairly superior strength to resist the hunter's manhandling and hover over his lips. Using the toned muscles of his back, Sam lifted his shoulders off the bed and chased after the archangel's mouth, but Gabriel merely retreated back until he was out of reach.

"Fuckin' tease," Sam gasped, still struggling to get another kiss.

"Language, Sammy," Gabriel chided.

"Oh God, don't call me that when we're in bed, that's so awkward! Makes me feel like a kid."

"You are a kid," the archangel insisted, swooping down to bite along Sam's shoulder blade. "A really tall, sexy kid."

"Gabriel," breathed Sam, and he wasn't sure if it was an encouragement to keep nipping at his flushed skin or a reprimand for his banter – though it didn't really matter, anyway, because Gabriel was done talking.

He sat up, straddling Sam's lap, and grabbed at the hunter's biceps to pull him flush against his torso so that he could strip off the cotton t-shirt hiding his soft, tanned skin. Immediately he went to work on the newly exposed bits of Winchester that he had admired so much on that day at the beach. It felt like ages ago, but those impossibly defined muscles hadn't changed one bit. They were even more impressive up close, if that was possible. He dragged his teeth along the lines of Sam's chest, raising goosebumps as he went, and finally focused his attention on the round pink nub already hardened and practically begging for his tongue. Sam's giant hand cradled the back of his head and held him there over his nipple as he licked and sucked and bit relentlessly, relishing the moans of pleasure that seemed to pour out of the hunter in between his staggered breaths. When he finally moved to the opposite side to give the other nipple equal treatment, Sam almost sighed in relief.

The pleasure Gabriel was giving the hunter was brutal and harsh, yet he was reverent with Sam's body, practically worshiping each bit of skin that he touched. It was unreal, how good it made Sam feel, and he was unabashedly loud to let the archangel know.

"Fuck, Gabe," he moaned, "so good... Christ, your mouth..."

Gabriel pulled back and held himself an arm's length away, letting out an almost-purr as his eyes raked down Sam's body. Panting like he had just run a marathon, Sam flung himself at Gabriel with surprising strength. He mashed their lips together and yanked at the archangel's hair, pushing him until he fell backwards onto the mattress. Sending blankets and pillows flying off the bed in every direction, Sam wriggled his way out from under the covers and on top of Gabriel, holding himself up on his elbows so as not to crush the smaller frame underneath him.

He attacked the archangel with kisses, biting down hard enough on his lip to draw blood and harder still on his skin to leave dark red marks. It was too much of a chore to sit Gabriel up again to remove his soft button down shirt, so instead the hunter simply ripped it in half, scattering buttons and pieces of fabric every which way.

"That was," – a gasp as Sam licked a stripe up his chest – "a really nice shirt," he protested weakly.

Sam just growled in response, concentrated on the love bites he was placing all over Gabriel's torso. Long fingers dug into the sensitive muscle underneath Gabriel's ribs and he arched his back and bent his knees as he moaned out his pleasure.

"Clothes," Sam murmured. "Off, Gabe, get 'em off."

More than obliged, Gabriel snapped his fingers and immediately the remaining fabric covering their legs had disappeared off to who-knows-where, leaving them completely bare to one another. The room was silent except for the sound of heavy breathing as they both gazed down at each others' naked bodies, strong thighs and flexed calves, rock-hard cocks mere inches away from touching, already steadily leaking pre-cum. On a sudden impulse, Sam gently rocked his hips down, sliding his cock along the impressive length of Gabriel's, and both of them tossed their heads back and cried out at the sensation.

Sam continued to rotate his hips in sync with the archangel and mashed their mouths together, though they weren't kissing as much as sharing air, because their minds were a little occupied with what was going on down below. Pre-cum was smeared all over their stomachs, naturally lubricating their erections so they could slide against each other smoothly, and Sam felt himself getting too close to climaxing way too soon, so he forced himself to push away from Gabriel and start trailing kisses down his flushed abdomen.

"What –" Gabriel started, reaching for the hunter's shoulders, but when a warm, wet tongue lapped at the head of his cock, his entire body arched like a bow. "Oh fuck yeah, Sam," he moaned. "Yeah, baby, suck my cock. Mmm, you like that? Fuck yeah, take it deep. Mother of Mary, that feels so damn good..."

And that's how Sam discovered what a filthy mouth the archangel had. That's also how he discovered how much he liked that kind of dirty talk, noticing his own dick twitching with interest. He had never given a blowjob before, but from the way Gabriel was writhing under his touch and loudly encouraging him, he wasn't particularly bad at it. He had expected it to be weird and uncomfortable – and bad-tasting – and it was a little, but not nearly as much as he'd thought. In fact, Sam was kind of enjoying himself, just giving the archangel immense pleasure with his mouth. Gabriel lacked nothing in size, and the hunter could now understand how he managed to have a new bed partner every other night, but Sam was a big boy; he could take it. And he did, tonguing the vein on the underside as he bobbed his head down and took in all of Gabriel's length, fighting his gag reflex when the tip brushed the back of his throat.

Suddenly the fingers that had somewhere along the way been embedded in his hair yanked him back and held him away from Gabriel's trembling hips.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Sam yelped.

Instead of responding, Gabriel tugged him forward – a little more gently this time – and pressed their lips together, wrapping his legs around Sam's waist and hooking his ankles together. He finally released the hunter's mouth and whispered breathily, "Want you inside me."

Sam's eyes widened until he thought they were going to pop out of his head. "You sure?"

Gabriel tightened his grip on Sam and rolled his hips insistently. "C'mon, Sam. Fuck me."

And who could say no to that? The hunter went in for another violently passionate kiss, rocking his entire body against Gabriel now, before he had an unfortunate realization. "I don't have anything."

"You don't need anything," the archangel assured him.

Sam stilled his movements and hardened his expression. "I'm not going to take you dry, Gabe. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, I –"

"I'm not gonna do it," Sam said again, finality in his voice. And dammit, he would be the only person on earth that could stop in the middle of heated sex and get completely serious.

Despite the exaggerated roll of his eyes, Gabriel found his hunter's concern rather endearing. He decided against arguing and a bottle of lube appeared in his hand, accompanying the familiar snap of his fingers. "Alright, have it your way."

Sam grinned brightly and snatched the bottle, not even hesitating to open it and pour a generous amount over his fingers and then, suddenly, the pleased look on his face melted away. "Um... I..." He trailed off helplessly.

"I know," the archangel whispered, nodding in understanding – Sam had never done this before, and the poor kid was wonderfully eager but he had no idea what to do. He cupped Sam's face in one of his hands. "I'll show you."

With his other hand, he intertwined his fingers with Sam's and slowly brought them down around his hip, hitching his leg up over the hunter's broad shoulder. He guided a slicked up digit to his puckered hole and inhaled sharply when Sam traced the rim with his fingertip, removing his own hand in favor of holding tight to Sam's biceps.

"Just one at first, go slow," he told him. "It's okay, Sam... c'mon, baby, do it." The anticipation was killing him. And finally, finally, Sam pushed in, Gabriel's muscles giving easily under the pressure of his finger, both of them groaning simultaneously. The hunter out and pushed back in slowly, watching Gabriel's face carefully as he breathed, "More, Sam, give me more."

Sam obliged, slipping in another finger, and Gabriel bucked his hips up. "Oh yeah... curl your fingers, just a little like – fuck yes, right there!" When Sam found his prostate and began working the little bundle of nerves, the archangel let loose his dirty tongue again. "Fuck, Sam, feels so good. Get me ready for you, unh yeah... Wanna feel your cock inside me. Wanna come with you inside me."

By this time Sam was moaning loudly, body reacting to Gabriel's words in ways he hadn't imagined were possible. When he pushed a third finger in and felt Gabriel's muscles tense in response, he gently kissed the insides of his thighs to soothe him and felt him relax almost immediately. He decided against thinking about how much Gabriel must have done this to require so little prep, to be so ready for him in so little time. Instead he just appreciated it – his cock was so hard it hurt at this point, and if he didn't get inside the archangel right the fuck now, he thought he might explode.

"Do you have a condom?" Sam asked breathlessly.

"Don't need one," Gabriel replied, eyes still shut tight.

"I can't –"

"Sam, you're gonna fuck me just like this, don't you dare fight me because dammit you feel so good, I can't argue with you right now."

"Are you sure?" the hunter asked nervously, even as he spread lube over his cock and lined himself up at Gabriel's entrance.

"Want it," Gabriel gasped. "Do it."

Sam pushed in slowly, head of his cock breaching the tight circle of muscles at the rim and fuck, he felt like a giant inside the archangel's tight body, but it felt so damn good. "Oh God, oh God, Gabe," he whimpered, repeating it like a mantra over and over as he slid inch by inch deeper into Gabriel's hole. When he finally bottomed out, they were both panting heavily, sweating like crazy, overwhelmed by the immense pleasure of being connected so closely. "Jesus Christ, please, I need to move," Sam gritted through his teeth, pushing his self-restraint to its limits in his efforts to keep from hurting Gabriel.

"Wait, Sam, wait," the archangel rushed out, closing his eyes tight and tossing his head back. He linked his fingers together behind Sam's head, playing with the hair at the base of his neck, and seemed to be concentrating hard on something, but Sam didn't know what, couldn't imagine what he could possibly be –

And then he felt it. A glowing warmth encasing him, seeping into his skin, into his very bones. It was so gentle and yet it flooded all of his senses at once, incapacitating him for a moment before he finally choked out, "Gabriel, what are you doing?"

"My grace," Gabriel murmured. "I'm touching you with my grace. You feel it?"

"God, yes, I feel it," Sam breathed. "Feels so warm. So good."

"Yeah," Gabriel moaned. "C'mon, Sam, move."

With the first roll of Sam's hips, they both shook from the intensity of the intimacy and the grace, so close to the edge it was almost paralyzing. The hunter began to rock slowly into his lover, gaining speed and pushing deeper with each thrust, and Gabriel encouraged him with strings of curses and moans of pleasure. When Sam managed to hit that center of nerves inside the archangel, it was like both of them were lit on fire.

"Yeah, yeah, Sam, right there, oh fuck, just like that, don't you fucking stop," Gabriel practically screamed.

Sam angled his hips to hit the archangel's prostate every time and felt his body start to shake. "Please, G-Gabriel," he groaned. "I need – oh, fuck, I can't – I'm gonna –"

"You gonna come?" Gabriel gasped. "Yeah, come on baby, come for me. Do it, Sam."

With a strangled cry, the hunter's entire body seized up and he gripped Gabriel's shoulders so tightly that he probably would have broken him if he had been anything but an archangel. He came harder than he ever had in his life, to the point that it was almost painful, shooting load after load deep inside Gabriel. No condom to contain his seed, no barrier between them, just him, filling the archangel up with each lazy thrust. And Goddamn was that not the hottest thing in the history of the universe.

When he came down, stars clearing out of his vision, he realized that Gabriel had gone limp, and ropes of come coated their stomachs. Gabriel had climaxed without Sam even touching him – okay, scratch what he said earlier, that was definitely the hottest thing in the history of the universe.

Sam pulled out slowly and flopped down on the king-size bed next to the archangel, still trying to gain back his breath. His eyes were closed and he had his arm thrown over them again to shield them from the sunlight coming through the giant windows, the ones that looked out over the freaking Eiffel Tower. Talk about a romantic first time.

He was drawn out of his daze by the sound of a tongue working away at something – something that was not his body, so he furrowed his brows in jealousy before his eyes adjusted to the light and landed on the giant popsicle Gabriel had mojo-ed into existence.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

Gabriel blinked at him and then held out the sugary treat. "Want some?"

Sam laughed, a light, airy laugh. "No, Gabe. I'm good."

The archangel shrugged and brought it back against his lips, settling in against the pillows and blankets that were strewn about the bed. He sighed contentedly and pulled the popsicle out of his mouth with a wet pop. "I told you."

"Huh?" Sam had never been with anyone who was as weird and random after sex as Gabriel.

"I told you that you wouldn't disappoint," he explained. "I'd be sore for weeks after that if I wasn't already so used to that twelve-inch dildo."

"What?"

"What?"

Sam just laughed and pulled the archangel into his chest, tangling their legs together and burying his nose in Gabriel's hair. "Can we explore later? I've never been to Paris."

"You bet, kiddo."

"Stop calling me that."

"You bet, moosey."

"Gabriel!" Sam chuckled again in spite of himself.

They laid there for awhile, Gabriel working away at his popsicle as he rested on Sam's chest. The hunter kept running through their recent moments of intimacy in his head, trying to commit the sight of Gabriel in pure bliss to his long-term memory, and something suddenly stood out to him – a blush crept up over his cheeks, but Sam was never one to keep his thoughts in his head where they belonged.

"Gabriel?"

"Mmm?"

"You know how you called me 'baby'?"

"Yeah?"

"You can do that, if you want. Like, more often."

Gabriel smiled into Sam's chest and pressed a gentle kiss to his soft skin.

"You bet, baby."


End file.
